


絹糸のような

by ssc_chico



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssc_chico/pseuds/ssc_chico
Relationships: Yuan Ka-Fai/Martel Yggdrasill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yuartel Short Stories





	絹糸のような

美しい髪を絹糸に喩えるのは、よくある話だ。  
何気なく掬った髪はするりと指の間を流れ落ちる。このなめらかさ故に絹糸を当て嵌めたと言われれば、まぁ理解できなくもない。

しかし。と彼は思う。  
しかし、彼女の髪は、絹糸と喩えるには何か違う気がするのだ。ありきたりな表現だからという理由ではない。絹糸は美しいが、いまひとつ生命力が足りないように感じられる。蚕が自らの生命をもって紡いだものなのだから、絹糸もまた生命を内包したものと言えなくもないだろうに、どこか乾いたものを感じてしまうのは何故だろうか。  
隣で眠る彼女の毛布を首元までかけてやり、もう一房掬い上げてみる。それはさらさらと流れ、シーツの上に重なる薄緑を見ていると、ふと、いつか旅の途中に見かけた、よく晴れて気持ちの良い草原が彼の脳裏に浮かんだ。緑色の髪だから、草原。絹糸の喩え以上に単純すぎる連想ゲーム。あまりにも安易すぎる己の発想に、自嘲を込めて息を吐いた。

ん……と小さな声と共に、薄緑が揺れた。毛布の中でもぞもぞと体を動かしていたが、やがて、まだ眠気の残る瞳が彼を捉えた。  
「まだ夜明けには早い。もう少し眠るといい」  
幼子をあやすようにぽんぽんと毛布の上から叩いてやると、またあたたかな毛布の奥へと戻って行った。と思いきや、再び顔を出すと、とろんと微笑んだ。  
「ユアン」  
もっと甘えさせろということか。彼女の頭を撫ででやると、ふふ、と笑い声が零れた。  
「ユアンのね、髪がね」  
いつもより更におっとりとした声で、彼女は続けた。  
「ここから見ると、彗星みたいに綺麗だったの」  
それだけ言うと、満足げに毛布の中へ潜っていき、やがて小さな寝息がきこえてきた。

彗星、か。彼女のことばを反芻する。己の髪を青空に喩えられたことは数知れずあるが、彗星とは。これはそんな大層なものだろうかと思いつつも、草原より良い表現かもしれないと胸の内で呟きつつ、彼もまた眠りにつくことにした。


End file.
